Take my Imprint, Please
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Post BD. “Hey Seth, you like the vampires, right?” Jacob and Seth talk about Renesmee. Blackwater, Seth/Renesmee. Two shot that may be extended.
1. Part One

Take my Imprint, Please

"_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die."_-Buckcherry, Sorry

* * *

Seth hates seeing his sister silently cry over yet another imprint. When she thinks Seth is sleeping, she'll mumble Jacob's name over and over again, crying the whole time. It tears Seth apart to see this, but if he couldn't do anything last time, what would be different about now?

**

* * *

**

One day, Jacob approaches Seth in the forest. "Hey Seth," he says. "You like the vampires, right?"

"Yeah," Seth answers. "Sure I do."

A sly smile creeps onto Jacob's face. "Can you help me with something, then?"

"What?" Seth asks.

"Be Renesmee's…imprint. Well…not really her imprint, but act like her imprint. Be her big brother, until she gets old enough. Then," Jacob swallows hard and looks like he is in pain. "Be her boyfriend."

Seth stares at Jake like he is crazy. "She's _your_ imprint, Jake," he says. "I couldn't do that to you." Another part of Seth tells him that this is his chance to help Leah, to see Leah happy again.

"Renesmee _is_ my imprint," Jacob says. "Which is why I asked you to take over for me. I don't want her to be alone, but…I don't want Leah to be alone, either. And since you can't really take care of Leah…" Jacob pauses for a second, then goes on. "Please, Seth."

Seth is awestruck. This is the closest Jacob's ever been to begging for anything. "I don't know, Jake," Seth says. "You're my best friend…"

"Which is why I asked you to do this for me. I love Leah, and Renesmee will have someone. I can't just leave Renesmee alone, but I can't see Leah suffer over me for another second. Not when I love her back. And the Cullens love you."

Seth sighs in exasperation. "I guess I could…"

"Thank you, Seth," Jacob breathes.

"But," Seth continues. "I want you to make Leah happy. That's all I'm asking from you. I haven't seen her happy, really happy, since I was twelve."

"Of course I'll help Leah, Seth," Jacob says softly. "What an idiot I was to imprint…" he mutters to himself.

"It's not like you could control it or anything," Seth says, trying to be helpful.

"I know," Jacob mutters. "But it was still a stupid thing to do…"

"Look," Seth says. "Why don't you go find Leah? I'll head over to the Cullen's house."

Jake smiles weakly. "You're the best, Seth," he says, punching Seth lightly on the arm as they head in opposite directions.

**

* * *

**

Seth gets to the Cullen house, and the first person he sees is Renesmee.

"Hi, Seth," she says, smiling in a way that makes Seth smile, too.

"Hey, Nessie," Seth says.

**

* * *

**

Jacob finds Leah curled up on her bed in the Clearwater home. A tiny ghost of a smile flickers across her face when she sees Jake.

"Hey Jake," she says.

Jacob can't help but smile when he sees the tiny smile on Leah's face.

"Hi Leah."

* * *

**(A/N: I'm not sure how much of this is actually possible, like Jacob asking Seth to take over as Renesmee's imprint. I liked the concept, though. Let me know what you think. I think a second part would be interesting, so maybe I'll write one. Depends if you guys tell me you want a second part. Reviews are love!) **


	2. Part Two

**(A/N: This part takes place around five years after part one. Enjoy!)**

Part Two

"_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said that it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start"_-Coldplay, The Scientist

Jacob can't stop staring at her. She _is_ his imprint, after all. His imprint, all grown up.

He doesn't notice Leah next to him, who greets Seth with a warm "Hi," and greets Renesmee with a less warm, "Hello, Renesmee."

"Hi," Seth and Renesmee say at the same time. Seth looks exactly like he did five years ago: shaggy black hair, tall and gangly, wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts.

Renesmee, however, has no resemblance to the sweet looking little girl she was five years ago. She looks to be about sixteen, and not just any sixteen year old, but the kind that could model for a magazine without the editors having to Photoshop her photos. Her once bronze hair now falls past her waist in black curls, and one lock near the front in dyed a bright purple.

But the most shocking is what's on her hand. When Jacob's gaze drops to Renesmee's hand, which is tightly held in Seth's, he sees a ring.

Not just any ring, an engagement ring.

When the shock wears off, Jacob stutters, "Y-you and Seth…?"

"We're engaged," Renesmee says, nodding. "We figured, my mother got married early, so why shouldn't I?"

"Y-you're seven," Jacob points out.

"But I don't _feel_ seven, Jake."

Jacob locks eyes with Seth and a tiny growl comes from his throat.

"Jacob," Seth says quietly. "Could I see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Anything you can say in front of me, you can say in front of Leah and Renesmee," Jacob growls.

"No," Seth disagrees. "No, I can't."

Jacob reluctantly agrees and gives Leah a quick peck on the cheek, then walks with Seth to the kitchen.

"Jacob," Seth says in a low voice that sounds a bit like a growl.

"Hmm?" Jacob mumbles, not meeting Seth's eyes.

"Remember what you promised me five years ago?" Seth asks. "You promised to make Leah happy. Staring at Renesmee does _not _make her happy."

"Renesmee is my imprint," Jacob argues. "I have the right to stare at her."

"You love _Leah,_ remember?" Seth says through clenched teeth. "Renesmee may be your imprint, but you gave her up for Leah. Remember Leah? You know, my sister, the one who loves you with all her heart, the one who I've heard mumble your name at night? She loves you. Renesmee could care less about you. I'm sorry, Jake, but that's just the way it is."

Jacob takes deep breaths, and tries to keep himself from strangling Seth as he considers what has just been said.

After a few minutes of thick silence, Jacob quietly says, "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe I am," Seth says.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Do you agree with this whole 'early marriage' thing with Renesmee?"

"No, Jake, I don't. But it's what Renesmee wanted. After all, the imprinted wolf gives their imprint whatever they want, right?"

Seth and Jake share a weak smile.

"Thanks, Seth," Jacob says as they walk back to Leah and Renesmee. "For everything."

**(Super long A/N: A bunch of things I have a feeling people are going to be wondering about: Why is this five years ahead? That's what I had an idea for. Why are Seth and Renesmee talking to Jacob and Leah? Seth and Leah are brother and sister. They see each other. Why did Renesmee dye her hair? Because she's Renesmee. She could have turned out this way, you never know. Why is Jake acting like it's the first time he's seen Renesmee? I don't know. Why doesn't Leah say more? She just didn't have anything to say. Besides, the characters I put up on that character thing are Jacob and Seth, so the story is mostly about them. I have a question for you: was Renesmee's physical age about right? I wasn't sure. If you guys have any other questions, review and let me know! Even if you don't have more questions, review! PS: I don't like Seth getting married to Renesmee...)**


End file.
